customsuperheroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Ryko Merca Vs. Kàn
Arena Information Arena: Xiaolin Temple Time of day: Sunset Combatants AtahiNuma *Kan Mind Lord *Ryko Merca Battle Mind Lord (talk) 00:46, June 26, 2013 (UTC) Ryko Merca leaps off the roof of the temple, gracefully landing at the foot of one of the stairs. He may be late to the party, but late is better than never. AtahiNuma (talk): Still, the figure of Kan stands across the arena, staring at Ryko. He is wearing tight-fitting black pants and a tight black shirt. Each is apparently made from an elastic material. The white porcelain mask conceals all but his eyes, which are concentrated on their opponent. He draws a single jian, a double edged sword, from his back and holds it in his right hand, his left resting on the pommel. Slowly, he advances to the center of the arena. Mind Lord (talk) 00:13, July 1, 2013 (UTC) Ryko walks to the center of the arena, eyeing his opponent wearily. AtahiNuma (talk): The attack comes from the left as Kan generates a slash with a thrust of his shoulder and a flick of the wrist. Mind Lord (talk) 00:41, July 2, 2013 (UTC) - Within a split second, Ryko extends his arm blades to full length, moving only his arm to block the attack. AtahiNuma (talk): In the same second, the masked man pivots his blade against the parry. He takes a step forward, curls his arm into a rapier-wielding form and thrusts the sword's tip toward Ryko's shoulder. Mind Lord (talk) 00:09, July 3, 2013 (UTC) - Ryko twists and drops to his knees, drawing a dagger with his free hand and slicing up at Kan's lunge. AtahiNuma (talk): As the knife is reached for, Kan initiates a dodge. His heightened perception allows him three concise steps away from Merca. The blade flashes by only three inches away. Three inches... Even though I can read his movements, he strikes faster. This awareness may count for less in this match. Kan swings his sword down at his opponent and reaches for his second blade preemptively. Mind Lord (talk) 00:01, July 4, 2013 (UTC) - Ryko, using his superhuman speed, relfexes and senses, steps to the side, quickly changing direction and rolling into a cartwheel with the intention of kicking the flat of Kan's blade as it reaches the the full speed of the arc. AtahiNuma (talk): The eyes of Kan see the halt and tense of Ryko's torso and arms as he rolls. Alerted to the change in direction, the masked man generates a sidekick toward, the now inverted, Merca's midsection. Mind Lord (talk) 11:21, July 4, 2013 (UTC) Ryko takes the blow, stopping his cartwheel and sending him to the floor. As he slowly begins to get up he throws both his daggers at Kan. AtahiNuma (talk): Kan's eyes assess the situation, I can't dodge both... He pivots out of the way of one. But this is not a bullet, his eyes lock on the second knife and he catches it in mid-flight. He tosses the dagger to the side and takes his sword in both hands again. Mind Lord (talk) 23:05, July 4, 2013 (UTC) - Ryko frowns at his opponent's speed and dexterity. It's almost as if he knows what I'm doing even before I do... he's either a telepath or... I don't even know what. If I can't hit him with my weapons, I'll have to try something different. Ryko draws in strength, stomping the ground with such force that the ground vibrates at it's natural frequency. This creates not only a powerful tremor, but an extremly loud rumble ( like what is heard after lightning strikes, but much louder ). AtahiNuma (talk): Footing is hard to find as Kan stands on the rumbling ground. He bolts toward Merca and initiates a swing of his sword, his advanced equilibrium letting him travel the shaking earth. Mind Lord (talk) 06:56, July 5, 2013 (UTC) - Ryko extends both his arm blades to full length, shifting his body in such a way that his blades create a vertical block almost as tall as Ryko. AtahiNuma (talk): Swinging the blade out in front of him, Kan thrusts the sword's tip toward the unprotected space between the blades. Mind Lord (talk) 03:14, July 6, 2013 (UTC) - Ryko rotates his body, narrowly dodging the blade and rolling closer to Kan. He aims a heavy kick at Kan's knee. AtahiNuma (talk): Kan intercepts the kick with his heel and lands close to Ryko, with his foot behind the planted of Merca's feet. He sends both fists toward his opponent in an attempt to knock him to the ground. Mind Lord (talk) 05:42, July 6, 2013 (UTC) - Ryko takes the hit, but as he falls he swings his arm blades up at Kan's exposed arms. AtahiNuma (talk): Reacting as his opponents attack initiates, Kan pushes off of Ryko's chest hard and throws his arms into the air as he stumbles backward and out of the way. Even with his heightened perception, his left arm is too slow from Merca's speed and is cut. He clenches his left fist, the muscles in his forearm contracting in the compression material. Blood drips from the wound as Kan darts back and sends swings of his double edged sword at the toppling Ryko's legs. Mind Lord (talk) 23:25, July 7, 2013 (UTC) - Ryko curls as he hits the ground, moving his feet clear of the blades path. Ryko uncurls his body, and uses the passing blade as a springboard to launch himself away from Kan. AtahiNuma (talk): Kan follows and takes a more gaurded sword stance. His eyes take in the situation. Category:Battles Category:Mind Lord Category:AtahiNuma